


Unpleasant

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [155]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Scat, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, kinda gross sorry, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 00:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19520800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “I knew we shouldn’t have tried that restaurant.”





	Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I knew we shouldn't have tried that restaurant" on my sneezehq tumblr. Set post-anime, with Ed and Winry as married adults. Kinda gross, but it's what was requested. This is my first time trying to write scat, so I hope that it turned out okay! Enjoy!

“I knew we shouldn’t have tried that restaurant.”

The first sign was an uncomfortable tightness in Ed’s stomach after dinner, followed by gut-wrenching cramps. It was unpleasant, but he shrugged it off; Winry had been talking about going to that restaurant for weeks, and he didn’t want to ruin it for her. He just needs to sleep it off, that’s all. He’ll feel better in the morning.

Ed’s hopes are dashed when he wakes up in the middle of the night to overwhelming nausea. He doesn’t even have time to sit up and lean over the edge of the bed before he’s throwing up violently, watery vomit coating his shirt and lap. There isn’t even time to be embarrassed before he’s gagging again, covering himself with more puke.

When the retches finally stop, Ed realizes with a jolt of horror that the bed is damp beneath him. He’d been so busy puking that he hadn’t even noticed.

He stumbles to the bathroom in the hopes of cleaning himself up-only to find Winry in there, sitting on the toilet with the front of her nightgown stained with puke. She looks about as miserable as he feels.

“I guess that restaurant was a bad choice, huh?” she says sheepishly, red staining her cheeks. Her stomach rumbles unpleasantly and she lurches forward over the trash can.

Ed’s stomach lurches in sympathy, and he gags futilely over the sink as his stomach gives another massive cramp. As embarrassing as it is, he realizes that since they’re both sick, they’re going to need some help. Al!

He makes his way down the hall on uncoordinated limbs when the dry heaving stops. Grabbing the phone, he dials Al’s number-of course he knows it by heart. Al answers within the first few rings, despite it being the middle of the night.

Ed doesn’t even wait for a response. “Hey, Winry and I got dinner at that restaurant she’s been talking about and now we’re both sick with food poisoning. Can you-” Al answers affirmatively, and Ed hangs up breathing a sigh of relief. 

His stomach lurches again. “I knew that we shouldn’t have gone to that restaurant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
